LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P13/Transcript
(Raynell is seen bringing Anne into her room where Zulu and Kane are seen playing with building blocks) Zulu: Oh, you found her Ray-Ray! Raynell: Yep. Zulu: Let me guess, was my baby girl picking fights again? Raynell: Yep. Tried to bite Jessica's leg. Anne:.... Zulu: Did she win? Raynell: *Sigh* Nope. Zulu: Aww! Oh well you'll get her next time Anne. Anne: It's not fair daddy! Zulu: How's it not fair? Anne: She cheats! Zulu: She cheats? Anne: She keeps tickling me instead of fighting fair! Zulu: Well Anne, she's like ten times your size. Kane: Yeah, if she fought fair, you might get hurt. Anne: But it's not fair! She keeps doing it every time! Kane: *Snicker* Anne: Oh just wait till I grow up! I'll be the best fighting hero in the world! Zulu: *Comes up and pets Anne's head* That's my little princess! Raynell: Man, you really take after your dad. Zulu: That she does! Raynell: Heh. Kane: Hey don't leave me out! Anne: *Hands Anne to Zulu* Come here little boy! Kane: *Comes up* Yay! (Raynell picks up Kane) Raynell: Awww how's my special little man? Kane: *Giggle* Good! Raynell: *Rubs her face against Kane's* That's my special little man! Kane: *Giggling* Zulu: Having these two reminded me of when Bwynraya adopted her kids. Raynell: Heh, yeah! Anne: How is Miss Bwyn doing anyway? Zulu: Last I heard: Good. Her retirement party went very well. Raynell: Her kids might have grown up but they were so happy to hear her finally retiring from service. She's earned it I think. Zulu: Yeah. A soldier like her deserves a retirement. Raynell: Though I heard she's helping Cait raise her own kid. Zulu: Oh yeah, his name's Mitchell isn't it? Raynell: Yeah. Zulu: Right. Kane: Hey can we go play with Mitchell? Anne: Oh yeah! Can we daddy? Zulu: Hmmm... Anne and Kane: Pleeeeease? Zulu: What do you think honey? Raynell: That sounds like a nice idea. Kane and Anne: YAAAY!!!! Zulu: Let's go! (Raynell and Zulu leave the mansion with they're kids. As they leave, Batty and Slimer are seen heading toward X's nest, Batty holding a piece of paper) Slimer: You sure this will work? Batty: I'm positive. Slimer: I mean, isn't it kind of over the top to get the nest in on it? Batty: Slimer trust me. Its gonna work out. Maybe not everyone in the nest might go for it, but I'm sure there are some who will. And then we can see Erin and we'll have a fun time. *Puts arm around Slimer* And you and me can spend some quality time together after words. Slimer; *Sigh* Okay. Batty: Good! Slimer: *Smile* Batty: All right. We're here. (The 2 are at the nest door. Batty puts the note in front of the nest door) Batty: OPEN UP!! (Batty and Slimer then quickly run away. A moment later Juliet opens the door) Juliet: Hello? (Juliet looks around and finds no one there) Juliet: Huh, weird. *Sees the note* Huh?? (Juliet picks up the note) Juliet: *Reads* Dance Lessons. See Erin Lorthare. Girls Only. .... Erin dances? I didn't know that. (Juliet looks around again) Juliet: Hmm, I guess I'll show it to my friends. Can't hurt to try. (Juliet goes back in the nest as it closes up. Batty and Slimer are near by) Batty: You saw that right? Slimer: Yeah, she looked interested. You're right Batty! This is gonna work! Batty: Told ya! Now we just gotta Erin to teach the two of us and soon her dancing school will be complete. Slimer: Alright! (The two run off. The scene then cuts to a doorbell ringing before the door opens to reveal Zulu and his family) Zulu: Hey Ryan! (Ryan, now a grown adult, is seen on the other side of Bwynraya's door) Ryan: Oh hey! Zulu and Raynell! Raynell: Hey there! How's it going? Ryan: Good. *Sees Anne and Kane* Oh hey there kids. Anne and Kane: Hi! Ryan: You came to see Mitchell? Kane: Yep! Anne: Is he awake? Ryan: Yeah. He's trying to get Bwynraya out of bed. Raynell: Oh boy. Ryan: Yeah. I still remember how mad she'd get when we did that. But hey, come on in. Cait Jay and Chance will be glad to see you guys to. (The Targhuls enter) Ryan: Hey guys! Look who's here! (The other three Targhuls, also seen as adults, all turn and look) Cait: *Gasp* Ray-Ray! Chance: Hey Zulu! Jay: What's going on guys? Zulu: Hey everyone! (Zulu and Raynell put they're kids down. Cait comes up and hugs Raynell) Cait: Oooh its so good to see you Ray-Ray! Raynell: Good to see you too Cait! Cait: How's the family? Raynell: Never been better. The kids wanted to come play with Mitchell. Jay: Oh he should be in mom's room. Chance: We better wake her up. Its time for her coffee anyway. Cait: Right. (The four go to Bwynraya's room and open the door to find Mitchell trying to wake up Bwynraya) Mitchell: Grandma come on! It's play time! Bwynraya: *Groans and turns over* Mitchell: *Shakes Bwynraya* Grandma come on! Bwynraya: *Groans again* Mitchell: Grandma please! Bwynraya:..... Mitchell: *Groans* Grandma, don't make me bond to you! Cait: Still nothing sweetie? Mitchell: She won't get out of bed! I wanna play! Cait: I know. But hey, Anne and Kane are here. Mitchell: *Gasp* Really?! Chance: Yeah. You go play, we'll get Grandma up. Mitchell: YAY! (Mitchell leaves the room. Cait goes up to Bwynraya) Cait: Mom. Its time to get up. We got your coffee ready. Bwynraya: *Moan* Five more minutes.... Cait: Mom. Come on. Bwynraya:.... Chance: *Sigh* Jay: She's a real heavy sleeper. Raynell: *Comes up* Need some help? Cait: Yeah. Raynell: Hold on. (Raynell turns) Raynell: Hey kids! Come wake Bwyn up! Bwynraya: *Groans loudly* All right, all right... I'm up... (Bwynraya slowly sits up) Bwynraya: Coffee please.... Jay: *Hands a cup* Here you go. Bwyraya: *Takes the cup* Thanks....*Takes a sip* Raynell: Tired today Bwyn? Bwynraya: Mitchell kept me up late playing.... And you guys promised me I could sleep in today..... Ryan: Yeah sorry mom. But when Mitchell wants to play there's no stopping him. Bwynraya: *Sighs* Its all right... I'll be out in a bit... Gonna finish my cup and see what's on the news. Ryan: Okay. Cait: We'll wait for you mom. Bwynraya: Thanks kids. (The group leaves the room) Raynell: Man, Mitchell must be a handful if he's got Bwyn that tired. Cait: Yeah. He's a hyper little guy. Raynell: Heh. Zulu: Same deal with our kids. Anne's a little fighter. Jay: Does she bite a lot? Chance: Maybe Anne and Mitchell together will tire each other out. Zulu: She bites, but she doesn't have any teeth to bite with. Cait: Ah. Raynell: Don't worry, if she bites you, just tickle her. She'll back away. Jay: Heh. Nice. Should tell mom to try that with Mitchell when she wants to go to bed. Raynell: Good point. Kane: *Voice* AH!! ANNE STOP!!! Anne: *Voice* NO!! Raynell: !! Oh no. *Runs over* ANNE! KANE!! (Raynell finds Anne biting at Kane's head) Kane: EW EW EW GROSS!! Mitchell: *Laughing* Kane: MITCH HELP ME!! Raynell: ANNE!! *Grabs her and starts trying to pull her off* OFF!! OFF RIGHT NOW!!! Anne: *Muffled* Never! His brains are mine! Raynell: Missy don't make me get playful with you! Cait: Wow. And I thought mine was a hand full. Chance: Yeah. Anne: *Muffled* I'll never let go! Raynell: Do I need to call out the tickle monster on you missy?! Kane: JUST GET HER OFF!!! SHE'S SLOBBERING ALL OVER MY HEAD!! Raynell: *Smirk* Alright you asked for it! (Raynell starts to tickle Anne causing her to let go as she laughs) Anne: *Giggling* NO FAIR!! Raynell: All fair in love and war little girl! Anne: *Giggling* DADDY HELP ME!! Zulu: Sorry honey, should have listen to mommy. Mitchell: *Laughs and starts clapping* Kane: MITCH YOU SHOULD HAVE HELP! I GOT SPIT ALL OVER- (Gunshot) Targhuls: !!! Bwynraya: *Voice* QUIET!!! Cait, Ryan, Jay and Chance: Sorry Mom! Raynell: Whoa. Bwynraya: *Voice* Jeez, keep the volume down a few notches will ya? Jay: We'll keep it quiet! You keep watching the news! Anne: ... That was loud. Cait: Yeah mom likes to know what's going on which is why she wants to watch the news. Zulu: Was that one of her guns? She still has those? Chance: Oh yeah. She's still a gun nut. Zulu: Holy crap. Raynell: I thought she gave up using them after her retirement. Jay: She needs some way to defend herself. Raynell: Yeah, right. Mitchell:... Kane: Ewwww..... Raynell: Anyway! (Raynell sits down and starts playing with Kane and Anne. Mitchell crawls onto the couch with Bwynraya) Mitchell: Hi grandma! Bwynraya: Hey Mitch. Mitchell: Sorry we were loud. Bwynraya: *Pats Mitchell's head* Its okay. Mitchell: *Happy hum* (Mitchell lies on his back) Mitchell: Itch my belly! Bwynraya: Okay. *Scratches Mitch's belly* Mitchell: *Giggles* Bwynraya: You behaving today kiddo? Mitchell: Yep! Bwynraya: That's good. Mitchell: Can we play yet? Bwynraya: Now that I finished my second cup, yes. Mitchell: YAY! Bwynraya: *Smile* (Mitchell goes and sits in Bwynraya's lap) Mitchell: Let's go Grandma! Pick me up! Bwynraya: *Smiles* Okay. *Grabs Mitchell* Get ready. Aaaaaand lift off! *Stands up holding Mitchell* Mitchell: YAY!!! Bwynraya: Let's gooooo! (Bwynraya walks around the room holding Mitchell up) Mitchell: WHEEE!!!! Raynell: Wow. Zulu: This is totally different from the Bwynraya that yelled at us for being "lazy". Cait: Oh trust us, she can still be pretty hard core military at times, but taking care of us and age has mellowed her out a bit. Zulu: I see. Bwynraya: *Stops* Hey actually that reminds me. You kids are still maintaining healthy lifestyles right? Zulu:.............. Raynell;............Ummmm........ Bwynraya:... *Glares* I better not go down that mansion and see 20 bags of chocolate in the kitchen. Zulu: *Awkward laugh* Umm...... Raynell: *Thinking* Don't mention the ice cream, don't mention the ice cream! Bwynraya: Zulu. Am I gonna have to go to the mansion? Zulu: Uummmmmmmmmm.......... Raynell: *Thinking* Don't mention the gummies, don't mention the gummies!! Bwynraya:....... Zulu:.....N-No? Bwynraya: *Sigh* That's it. Raynell: !!! Bwynraya: Cait, kids, you all wanna go on a little trip? Cait: To where? Bwynraya: Clearly, I have to do another search of their home. Chance: Oooooo! Jay: Yes! Zulu: Huh?? Cait: Oh man, mom told us about this! This is gonna be fun! Raynell: Oh man... Zulu: Great... (The two look at each other nervously) TO BE CONTINUED....... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts